


Distraction

by FireBelly



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dany shares Jon, Fix-It of Sorts, Generous Jonerys, Jonerys, Multi, One Shot, Post Season 8 Coping, Threesome, just a humble little threeway to brighten your day, loving & kind smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBelly/pseuds/FireBelly
Summary: She turns her body slightly toward me and I look at her. Big green eyes, an airy smile, and long silver blonde hair, tied into a simple braid and draped over a shoulder. She is wearing an ivory off the shoulder blouse and a billowing navy and ivory striped skirt. She looks exactly like Daenerys Targaryen. How many glasses of wine have I had? Just this one, right?Important message: Safe sex is not being practiced in this work of fiction, but I expect you to wrap it up in real life. Ok, carry on.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> If your lonely heart needs some healing after the dirty deeds done to Jon and Dany in Season 8, our two lovelies might just be able to help.

It’s 8:57 p.m. It’s been almost a week, and I can’t stop grieving the Game of Thrones terrible ending. Thoughts about it keep haunting me… thinking about how Daenerys was basically killed by domestic violence. And what a terrible ending for the noble Jon Snow! There was so much promised. The idea that she believed she was barren, but Jon told her she should not trust that was true, if told to her by a witch—to me indicated there would be a baby, for sure. And the tragedy realized but not earned of rage and madness consuming her... I could not see it. But worst of all, the misleading build up at the end of Season 7 that to rule together was their destiny—that He loved her, and she loved him.

Utterly dismayed, I decide I can’t dwell on this anymore tonight. I head out for a distraction and find myself at a local bar. I order a glass of wine. I stare emptily into it for some time. Eventually, I realize I have not changed my thought pattern—I’m still obsessing about the raw deal the beloved characters of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen received. I look around the room to try to bring myself into the present.

It’s a cozy place. A young woman with a guitar is singing a folk tune from a small stage in the corner of the room. Tables are lit with candles, and couples and small groups of people are sipping drinks and talking intimately, leaning in closer to hear one another, and some are talking loudly while others laugh. No one is paying attention to me, I think. I’m probably the only person here alone. 

I turn back to my glass of wine when someone speaks to me from the stool next to me.

“The story wasn’t real. It was just a TV show.”

I look to my left and see an identical glass of wine on the bar with a feminine hand curled around it. There is a pewter ring on her right index finger. The head of a dragon.

She turns her body slightly toward me and I look at her. Big green eyes, an airy smile, and long silver blonde hair, tied into a simple braid and draped over a shoulder. She is wearing an ivory off the shoulder blouse and a billowing navy and ivory striped skirt. She looks exactly like Daenerys Targaryen. How many glasses of wine have I had? Just this one, right?

She laughs and shakes her head at me. “I know. It’s impossible, right? And you’re probably wondering if I’m planning to kill everyone here. I’m not.”

I take a moment to form words. Finally, I am able to breathe out, “I hadn’t got that far.”

“Well, like I said, I’m not.”

“That’s…. good,” I say.

“I’m not a killer.”

I’m not sure how to respond. I ask a question. “Who are you? And how do you know … ?”

She blinks and stares back at me with childlike innocence. “You know the answer. I’m Dany. And I know what you’re thinking because your heart told me.”

“My heart?”

“Yes, it cried out to me. Your heart cried out so loudly! How could I not hear it?”

I’m flabbergasted.

“…and no, I’m not going to eat your heart, either. That was just a TV show, like I said.” She laughs.

“I wasn’t thinking that.”

“Well good. But one might wonder. That was quite a spectacle.”

“I don’t know what to make of this,” I say. “I really don’t think I’m drunk.”

She leans in conspiratorially, touching my forearm. “You are definitely not drunk. You are just very lonely, and you are desperately seeking comfort. You are filled with disappointment that you can’t seem to break. And because so much of your suffering comes out of love for me and Jon, I thought I might help make you feel better.”

Dany finishes her glass of wine. She nods toward mine. I finish my glass. She takes my hand. “Let’s go,” she says.

“Where are we going?”

She doesn’t answer, but takes me around the corner, past the bar. A crowd is gathered around a pool table, where a guy is leaning in, readying for a shot, his longish, curly black hair tucked behind an ear. Only the eight ball remains. He sinks it easily. Everyone cheers and claps him on the back. One man looks unhappy and hands the winner some money. He laughs and asks him, “Want to go again?” The man grumbles something and wanders away. The winner shrugs, stuffs the money in his jeans pocket, and turns toward us, catching our eyes. I should not be shocked to see that it is Jon Snow. But I am.

Jon looks, of course, incredibly handsome. He is wearing a black T shirt and red and black checkered flannel shirt open over top. He walks through the crowd toward us, pressing through bodies and gently moving people out of his way. He and Dany lock eyes in a look that swells my heart. He smiles, which for me has always been a rare gift of light. She smiles back, and you can tell she is wooed by him every time.

She glances toward me. “Jon, this is… oh no! I’m so silly. I don’t know your name, actually?”

“Susan,” I say, extending my hand.

“Hello, Susan,” Jon says. My heart stutters. “This is the woman, then?” he asks Dany.

“Yes,” she says.

Jon turns to me, immediately looking earnest. He takes a step forward and reaches again for my hand. He holds it in both of his, and our eyes meet. His brown eyes are so dark and yet have so much light in them. I let out a breath, hoping to keep composure.

“You’re very beautiful,” he says. He rubs his thumb across my palm. “I want you to know. I’m sorry this has been so hard for you.”

I really don’t believe this is happening. I am sure this is a dream. But since it’s a beautiful dream, and since I love these two so much, I just say fuck it. I’m just going along with it. 

Taking a step forward, I wrap my arms around Jon. He hugs me back. It feels so incredible to hold him, I feel the emotion welling up inside me. “Thank you,” I say. “I did totally fall in love with you.”

“I know,” he says.

I break away and look at Dany. She does not look like she wants to kill me. Instead, she reaches out to my arm and gently rubs. I let go of Jon and hug her.

“I love you, too,” I say.

She laughs softly and strokes my hair, holding me. Tears spill down my cheeks and onto her bare shoulder. “It’s ok. It’s all ok now. We will show you. Come with us.” 

I take a deep breath and step back, staring into her eyes. I nod and wipe my cheek. I reach out to Dany and brush my tears from her shoulder. She holds my hand, and Jon takes my other hand.

Outside, we find a taxi. Dany and Jon seat me between them, and they each keep a hand on my thigh as we drive to a destination Jon had murmured to the driver. None of us speak.

We arrive after a few minutes at a basic looking apartment building. Dany leads me out of the cab as Jon stays behind to pay. Dany and I walk up the front steps, arms around each other. She presses the keypad entry, and the door unlocks. Jon has caught up and holds the door as we walk inside. 

Dany pulls a keychain of a plastic grey wolf from her hobo bag. She unlocks the first door on the right and turns toward me, smiling reassuringly. I walk in first. Jon and Dany enter, and Jon turns to lock the door behind us.

“Is this your apartment?” I ask Dany. She smiles toward Jon. “It’s ours,” she says. “Look around. Make yourself at home.” 

I wander around the living room on the hardwood floors, trying to notice everything. The plush rug, the lamp they left on, the overstuffed couch and matching chaise. The décor is comfy, slightly modern, with a warm color palette. There is a miniature throne made of iron—a joke, I realize—that serves as a side table. The throw pillows and draperies are embroidered with dragons. 

I walk to the window. The street outside is quiet. Dany heads into the adjoining kitchen and switches on a light. “Would you like something to drink?” she asks.

“Thank you—ok,” I say. “Anything will do.”

Jon moves into the kitchen and pulls glasses from the cupboard. They ready our drinks. I peer down the dark hallway towards the bedrooms, but head back to the kitchen to sit at the counter. 

“How did you know about me?” I ask.

Jon walks around to take a seat on the stool next to mine. He hands me a glass of beer, a nice amber lager. I drink. It’s cool and crisp and good. He drinks too and smiles comfortably, turning his body to face me. 

“Your need called out to us,” he says. “I could feel it. Dany could see you.”

“Are you guys real?”

Jon looks to Dany to answer.

“We can show you that, rather than explain it. But for now, what do you think?”

“Well, I’m definitely in an apartment, definitely with two people, who definitely look like Daenerys and Jon. You found me and know my heart when I haven’t told anyone… so, I think this must be real.”

“How long has it been?” Jon asks.

“How long?...”

“Since you’ve felt like someone loved you.”

“Oh that,” I say. “Isn’t love over-rated?”

They answer in unison: “No.” They laugh and look at each other. For a moment, I’m not there.

Jon looks back to me. “How long?” he asks again.

I feel Dany staring at me, but I avert my eyes from both of them. Why are they asking me this? It’s too painful. It’s been too long. I can’t even remember. So that’s what I say.

“I don’t remember.”

“You do,” he says.

“No. I don’t want to.”

“You must,” Dany says.

So for them, I try to put it into words. I say:

“I remember he would hold me. I remember he would smile at me, and he had these incredible dimples that made me so happy. So proud to think that I did or said something that would bring about that smile. I remember how the scruff of his beard would feel brushing my cheek and how his lips felt pressed to mine. There were times when I would tell a joke but forget the punchline, and that would be a joke for him in and of itself. I remember watching movies, debating politics, eating delicious food. I remember being tangled together, him looking at me in wonder, telling me he was so happy. I remember falling apart many times. That was long ago. 

But more recently, I remember fighting over trivial things. I remember my kisses being turned away, being told he’s too tired, or he doesn’t feel well. And I remember calling and getting no answer. Texting and getting no answer. Going to sleep and waking up in an empty bed. I remember hearing that work was so busy, that it was just easier to sleep there overnight. I remember finding condoms that were supposedly from years ago when we were dating, finding STD tests that he had bought “for a friend,” a drug store receipt for a burner cell phone, and a photo of him in a hotel room taken by someone else. The photo made clear their relationship.

I remember thinking I would move on. But I haven’t.”

I finish and notice that Dany has moved to stand next to Jon. Her arm is thrown across his shoulders. His arm is wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close. They stare at me. They had told me that their life as I know it was just TV. That it hadn’t happened that way at all. So I guess neither has any world conquest or insight from great adventures that they feel might be useful to my confession…

“We invited you here for a reason,” Dany says.

“We want you to put all of that behind you now. You have paid long enough,” says Jon. The way he says ‘enough’ undoes me… “eeNOOF.”

Dany removes her arm from Jon’s shoulders and his hand drifts from her waist to his lap. She crosses to me and places both hands on my shoulders. We stare at each other. She moves in closer, brings her lips closer, brushing them gently against mine. I taste her strawberry lip gloss. I tilt my head and push back against her kiss, tentatively. It’s amazing how soft she is. We deepen the kiss, and I allow myself to relax into this lovely woman, whose touch is so comforting. Her spirit is so comforting. I lose track of my thoughts and think nothing, only how this is good, so very good, so soft, so welcoming, so wonderful. She winds a hand through my hair and kisses me passionately, pulling me up to stand with her. I wrap my arms around her back and stroke the soft skin of her shoulders, feel the tiny slope of her waist smooth out to her hip. We step toward each other, breast to breast, and I am surprised to be thrilled as her nipples pierce her blouse. I know I’m aroused, too.

She breaks from my lips and presses kisses to my jaw and down my neck, lingering intuitively at the sensitive spot just below my ear. I open my eyes and see Jon watching us with a simmering interest, his dark eyes flickering, the barest smile dancing at the corners of his lips. He stands and comes to us, sandwiching Dany between us. He lifts her hair off the back of her neck and kisses the top of her spinal column. I feel her shiver against me in response. She takes this as a cue to stop and places her hand beneath my chin, tilting it up. “Would you like to go with us to the bedroom and get undressed?”

A raspy answer catches in my throat: “Yes.”

This time, it is Jon who reaches for my hand. I look back at Dany, unsure again, and she nods serenely. I clasp his hand, rough and large, and so warm. Dany drops her arms from me and steps away. Jon pulls me close. Our breaths are ragged and in sync. He presses a hand to the small of my back and draws me against him. I reach up to caress his lovely curls back from his strong forehead and watch as his eyes land on my lips. Unconsciously, I dart my tongue out to wet them and hear him draw in a breath. He raises his eyes to mine. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks. He rubs his knuckles across my cheekbone. My body is so tense it feels like every nerve is a wire poking through my skin and his simple caress reverberates through me. I can barely nod my assent. When his lips meet mine, I feel thunder in my veins. My blood courses through me and becomes wildfire. He suckles on my bottom lip as I kiss his top, and time stands still as he lingers, letting me enjoy this first contact with him. Soon enough, our lips are rampaging, sucking and licking, pursing, nipping, caressing. I open my mouth to let his tongue enter. He pries my lips apart roughly and delves deep inside my mouth. I swoon from the ecstasy and counter with an assault of my own, dancing against his lips and tongue, diving deep, swirling, finding it hard to breathe. I break away with a long moan, and he takes the opportunity to kiss down my throat. His hands are roaming my body—I think, Hey he didn’t ask permission, and giggle in my head to myself—but he clutches my ass and my sense of humor is inundated with lust.

I feel him through his jeans, hard as steel. “Come,” he says, and turns toward the dark hallway, clasping my hand tightly in his own. I look back to Dany, who is following closely behind, her eyes shining and a deep flush coloring her cheeks.

We stumble through the last door at the end of the hall in near total darkness. The hinges creak and Jon bumps into something. “Ow, fuck!” (fook) he grumbles. Then: “Just a second.” I hear him open a drawer and rummage, then I hear the sound of paper and then a scratch. A small flame appears between his finger tips and a phantom candle dips forward to catch the light. A glow warms the room as the candle begins to burn. I see a typical bedroom—large bed, nightstands, chair, armoire. My heart slows just a bit while I realize I was unconsciously worried this might be a sex dungeon or worse. Jon lights another candle and I see that, incredibly, he’s even more beautiful in this soft light that emphasizes the angles of his face. 

But Dany! I turn to her in the doorway and reach out a hand. “Are you sure this is alright?” I ask her. She steps forward, her eyes boring into mine. “This is perfect,” she says. I wrap an arm around her waist and she winds her arms around me. We step into each other’s circle and I pulsate at the deep bond I feel with her. We kiss, touching everywhere. We begin unbuttoning each other’s clothing. I remove her blouse and trace her collarbone with my thumb, sliding her bra strap off her shoulder and freeing a breast. Her pink nipple is so taught, and I feel her asking for my mouth, so I oblige. She shudders, closing her eyes. I marvel at the flawlessness of her skin and notice the rosiness of my own pale breast, exposed to her now. She unhooks my bra from behind, as I do hers, and we shrug them to the floor.

Jon steps behind me and cradles my breasts in his hands. Echoing his earlier move on Dany, Jon noses past the hair at the nape of my neck and begins to kiss me, licking and sucking a path to my shoulder. I arch into him, awash with pleasure, pressing my ass against his crotch. I thrill at the hard feel of him. Dany moves forward and unbuttons my pants, sliding them down my legs. I pull off my shoes and step out of my pants and underwear at once, leaving me completely nude. I have never been so vulnerable, but yet never felt so loved and wanted. I reach for Dany and remove her skirt as Jon’s hands stroke my ribcage, sliding to my hips. He curves his fingers around my pelvic bone and pulls me sharply tighter against him. I gasp, feeling the wetness pool between my legs. I watch Dany’s eyes follow Jon’s right hand as he traces down my thigh, lower, and moves to center, toward the bundle of nerves at my apex as his tongue licks and sucks at my earlobe. Dany has kicked off her shoes so the two of us are now both wearing nothing, while Jon is fully clothed. That’s not right! I reluctantly break from his grasp to turn around and face him. “Love, let’s get these clothes off you,” I say, and he grins, melting my heart. “I wondered when it would be my turn,” he says, as his eyes roam appreciatively up and down my body. He looks at Dany hungrily. “A monumental expedition you two have set me on,” he laughs. “I’m up for it,” he promises. My stomach lurches with desire.

I pull his checkered shirt open across his broad chest and slide it off his shoulders, down his arms. Our eyes are locked. I place my palms on the hard plane of his pecs and feel his heart thundering beneath. My hands trace down his sides to the hem of his shirt, which I lift up. He raises his arms and I peel it off him. I’m afraid to look at his chest—scared to death to see the multiple scars there where his traitorous comrades murdered him—but I see only perfectly sculpted muscles and smooth, unblemished skin. I look up into his glittering eyes and he nods, reading my mind: “It’s not real. We told you.”

From behind me, Dany skitters her fingers across my lower back and around, walking to stand to the side of us. She places her right hand on Jon’s shoulder and he turns to her, his lips finding hers. I watch as they slowly kiss. Dropping to my knees, I undo the buckle on Jon’s belt and the button of his jeans. His and Dany’s lips torridly pursue domination with flashes of tongue and heaving breaths. I unzip his fly and reach inside, tracing my hands along the waistband of his underwear. He moans against Dany’s mouth. My hands travel around to the back of Jon’s waist, and I push his pants down over his ass, moving forward, continuing to push the jeans down his muscular thighs. His bulge is in line with my eyes and I can’t wait to touch him. I reach up before I even have his pants off. I palm his hard crotch and tilt my chin up, looking up at him. He breaks his connection with Dany to look down on me, his mouth open, hair fallen into his eyes, which are begging me. He is drawing full, ragged breaths. I hook my index finger inside the band of his underwear and pull forward, freeing his glorious hard on. My attention torn and excitement rising to the point of panic within me, I simultaneously yank his pants down the rest of the way, quickly help him step out of them, to get my attention back to his hard cock. I slide his underwear down and off, and we look at Dany. She smirks at us both and sashays over to flop on the bed. Wordlessly, Jon begs me to continue, so I take his cock into my mouth. “Ahhh,” he says, and I see his eyes fall closed. I feel Dany’s gaze upon me, but I know she is rapt with desire, not malevolence. I try to go deep, but I’m not actually very good at that, so I make up for it by wetting my hand and sliding it up and down while sucking and licking as much of his generous, gorgeous cock as I can. 

My concentration is intense and moments go by when Jon strokes my shoulder, “Ok, hold on,” he says raggedly. “Come up here.” I release his delicious cock and he grabs my elbows and yanks me to my feet. Jon kisses me deeply, leaning into me and pushing me off balance. He wraps his arms around me, steadying me and pulling me tight against his chest. His hard on is urgent between my legs and I feel set on fire to have him inside me, but that will have to wait. I break the kiss. We stare at each other for an unspoken moment, and I turn to face the bed, where Dany is waiting. Jon follows my lead… we stalk her, each from either side, and she grins ecstatically, pushing herself up on the heels of her hands and scooting up toward the middle of the bed. Jon and I crawl on our knees from our respective sides and Dany opens her arms to welcome us both. 

I kiss her first, on the lips, and she encircles my waist with her left hand while her right searches out Jon. She entangles her hand in his hair and he holds her around the hips, kissing her thigh and tormenting her by being so close to her womanhood. I reach out to caress her chest, teasing her nipple, enjoying the soft weight of her breast. We kiss, and she pants against me at the combined pleasure of my touch and Jon’s nimble tongue, which has worked its way to her center. I glance down and see him urge her to part her legs as he resettles himself on his elbows between them. Jon slides his hands under her ass and lifts her up like a plate of delicious hors d’oeuvres. I continue to kiss and stroke Dany, smoothing my hand across her taut stomach and reaching for her other breast, but I am transfixed by Jon’s beautiful countenance eagerly stoking the flames of her desire. 

I watch as Jon’s tongue works its way around the sweet softness of Dany’s core. But I see he’s not willing to give her everything just yet. He works kisses out toward her thigh, slowly tracing his tongue back up towards the junction of her leg and torso only to drift back down, transitioning to pressing his lips devotedly against her inner thighs. Dany begins to writhe and cry out, so I stifle her cries with my mouth and tongue, conspiring with Jon to build her passion. 

Just as I’m thinking Poor Dany, enough already, Jon blazes a final trail of kisses toward her center. He glances up at the two of us and flashes a crooked grin, his dark eyes smoldering. He dips the tip of his tongue between her legs and I feel a jolt of lightning echo between my own. Dany begins to moan softly as Jon hums against her, licking and prodding her soft folds, until finally he seizes onto her with his lips and begins to suck, putting all of his effort into this one tiny space that, I know, is bursting lights and eternity in Dany’s head. She begins to quiver, and I can feel all of her muscles tense in a glorious reaction of sublime bliss. “Ohhhh,” Dany shouts, and arches her back off the bed. I study her features in the candlelight, her eyes rapidly moving beneath the lids, her lovely mouth slack in ecstasy—she is a goddess. A swell of emotion rushes through me that I am bearing witness to the divine. 

Dany and I are wrapped in each other’s arms, and my heart feels about to jump out of my chest. But as Jon begins to work his way up Dany’s body, I pull away to give them space. He kneels between her legs. Their eyes are caught on each other, and they are breathless. Jon leans forward on the palms of his hands and Dany settles her body under him. Reaching a hand down between their stomachs, Dany grasps Jon’s cock and he takes in a breath. She steadies him to her opening and slides her hand back, clutching his muscled ass. “My queen,” he says, gliding inside her, achingly slowly. “I love you,” he says. “You are my one and only.” Dany sighs. “Let me have all of you,” she says, and he obliges with a swift thrust of his hips. Dany and I moan in unison, and Jon gives me a grin. Oh Christ, I really hope I get a turn at this. But I feel like I’ve been granted a spiritual experience that I don’t deserve, anyway, so it’s ok.

But Dany again seems to read my thoughts. “Jon,” she says simply, and he knows what must come next. My skin turns to gooseflesh as I give silent and humble thanks for these two’s loving generosity. Jon fucks her a few more times, then nods, and lets her up, sitting back on his heels. His cock stands beautifully erect from his dark pubic hair and glistens from their juices, making my mouth go dry. Dany turns her attention to me. She rolls onto her hands and knees and makes her way across the bed. I stretch out from my curled position and welcome her into my arms. She lays her body flat against me, our legs intertwined, and smiles at me, fluttering her lovely eyelashes. We kiss, and my tension falls away. I thrill at the lovely softness of her. She releases my lips and begins to kiss my jaw, my neck, the hollow of my throat. I open my eyes to see Jon, who is resting, watching us intently. Dany gathers my breasts in her hands and lavishes them with attention, using her mouth to tempt my nipples erect, licking and softly sucking. She continues to knead and rub my chest as her mouth makes her way further down, down my stomach, and I realize what she plans next. I feel a rush of heat, anticipating. I’ve never had a girl’s mouth on me there, but I quickly understand that it doesn’t fucking matter at all. Love is love. This is love. God this is so much love. I open my legs, yielding to her determination. She moves her right hand down and cups my crotch, gathering my wetness on her fingers. She rubs gently across my folds, and I sigh at her touch. She slips two fingers inside me, curling them purposefully forward, and I feel my insides blossoming open all the more. She leans in, her braid tickling my upper thigh, and places her mouth on my opening. Making the tip of her tongue sharp as a dart, she makes short, quick movements back and forth across my clitoris. My chest heaves with heavy breaths as the electrical volts cascade out from my core to the roots of my hair. Starlight forms beneath my eyelids as the pressure begins to rise, rise, rise through me. I feel a jolt of movement on the bed and through the cracks of my eyelids see Jon assaulting Dany with his hard cock from behind. She is moaning while still sucking and licking me, and the experience becomes too much—I crash, lightning rolling through me, strobes of color wracking my mind while my body feels like fire and ice clashing, at war. Just then, Dany collapses next to me on the bed. She entwines my hand in hers, and we watch together as Jon kneels between my thighs, urging them apart, sliding his hips toward my entrance. Meeting his torrid gaze, I nod my approval to his unspoken question. He slowly edges his steely hardness into me. Walking his hands along my sides until he is flush with my chest, Jon balances himself on his forearms, and I watch his gorgeous dark eyes, nearly all pupils now. He takes in a deep breath through parted lips and slams forward into me, deep, retreats, slams forward again. I reach an arm around him and hold him close, entangle my fingers into his hair. He kisses me deeply, his tongue not hesitating, plundering me in tandem with his swift, hard cock. We are so wet, he is literally splashing into me, while Dany lies flat on her back, breathlessly watching her lover fuck me. And then, Jon’s entire body goes rigid and he lets out a long, drawn out battle cry, releasing inside me, flooding me, and I’m carried away on waves of pleasure of my own.

Some moments later, Jon begins to recover. I watch as his eyes slowly open, staring into mine. I smile gratefully at him, though so very tired, and he softly kisses my lips. “Thank you,” he says. I hold him close, unable to find words. When I release him, I search out Dany, who curls up with us. We kiss each other. We hold each other. I can’t remember feeling so peaceful, so renewed. We fall asleep.

* - * - * - * - * - *

The soft light of the morning comes in through the window. I am wrapped around a warm, strong, masculine body. My eyes flutter open. He is still asleep. But this is not Jon Snow. And Dany is not here. I am in my own bed, in the arms of the man I have loved for some time but believed to be out of reach. My heart swoons, because I see I have been given another chance at love. I stare at his face—he, too, has lovely dark hair, but when he opens his eyes to meet mine, they are a crystal green, clear and bright as the Caribbean. The corners of his mouth tilt lazily up. He reaches for my face, strokes my hair, cradles my cheek. “Good morning, Love,” he says. “Not yet,” I say, “Let’s enjoy this a bit longer.”

As I drift off in his arms, I hear Dany’s voice call to me with a simple wish: “Be happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
